Harry Groener
| DOB=September 10, 1951 | birthplace=Augsburg, Bavaria, Germany | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0342881/ }} Harry Groener is an episodic actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Martin in "That Still Small Voice". Biography 'Early Life' Groener was born in Augsburg, Bavaria, Germany to an opera singer mother and a father who worked as a concert pianist, office clerk, and composer. He emigrated to the United States with his family at the age of two. As a teenager, Groener was apprenticed at the San Francisco Ballet; he went on to study drama at the University of Washington. 'Career' Groener's reputation in New York City rests almost entirely on his work in musical theater, although the bulk of his roles outside New York have been in classical drama or contemporary plays like Eastern Standard. His Broadway credits include Is there life after high school?, Will Parker in Oklahoma! (Tony Award nomination, Theatre World Award), Munkustrap in Cats (Tony nomination), Georges/George in Sunday in the Park with George, and Bobby Child in Crazy for You (Tony, Drama Desk, and Outer Critics Circle Award nominations). In 1999 he performed off-Broadway with Twiggy at the Lucille Lortel Theater in If Love Were All, a musical revue based on the friendship of Noël Coward and Gertrude Lawrence. He has performed in regional theatres across the country, including the San Diego Old Globe Theatre (where he is an associate artist), Mark Taper Forum, Westwood Playhouse, South Coast Repertory, Pasadena Playhouse, Long Wharf Theater, A.C.T., and the Williamstown Theater Festival. Currently he has a role as "Clint" in How I Met Your Mother, he is Ted's stepdad. Groener has performed regularly on TV, including guest appearances on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1990), Star Trek: Voyager (1996), Star Trek: Enterprise (2005) and several dozen other series; he was also a series regular in the sitcom Dear John. In 1998-1999, Groener portrayed Richard Wilkins, the evil mayor of Sunnydale on the 3rd season of cult TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Groener reprised his role in cameo appearances in Buffy's 4th and 7th seasons. From 2004 to 2006 he appeared as the chef Gunther on the TV series Las Vegas. Notable film work includes Road to Perdition and About Schmidt. He also appeared in two episodes of The West Wing as the Secretary of Agriculture and in the episode of Bones "The Woman at the Airport" as a plastic surgeon, Henry Atlas. He was a regular vocalist for the Varèse Sarabande label, performing on such recordings as Shakespeare on Broadway, Cole Porter: A Musical Toast, and various installments of the Unsung Broadway and Lost in Boston series. He played King Arthur in Monty Python's Spamalot during 2006. In 2010, he appeared as the title role in the Antaeus Company's production of King Lear. He won the LA Drama Critics Circle Award for this performance. In 2012 he starred in the debut of Christopher Hampton's play Appomattox at the Guthrie Theater in Minneapolis, playing a dual role as both U.S. President Abraham Lincoln in 1865 and his successor Lyndon Baines Johnson in 1965. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 105 04.png BTS 105 10.png Category:Episodic Cast